Dark Blue
by HouseaholicM
Summary: She looked at him, at his eyes. Dark, dark blue, like the color of her velvet dress, like the color of the sky above them, sprinkled with stars. Prelude to 'All In'. Huddy.


Prelude to 'All In'.

…

Cuddy sat at the makeshift bar in the hospital lobby, swirling her seltzer with two red straws, admiring the oncology benefit around her that was already a perfect success. Her blue-heeled feet wrapped around the barstool and she sipped her drink as a handsome man took a seat next to her. He flashed a confident smile as he ordered an Amber martini and turned his body towards her.

"Steven Edwards," he greeted, extended his free hand towards Cuddy. She smiled and took it, shaking very briefly.

"Lisa Cuddy, nice to meet you," she answered politely, deliberately leaving out her 'Doctor' title. She remarked his strong jawbones and clean shaven face, light brown eyes and wicker-colored hair. "What brings you to the benefit?"

He showed a shameless smile. "Ah, well, I always love to help out a good cause." He paused and leaned forward, as if it were a secret. "And I have to say, I do enjoy a splendid game of poker once in a while," he added, with a slightly worn European accent.

They both let out a little refined laugh. Cuddy found him attractive and extended the conversation, treading lightly as he questioned her job; "Administration," she replied.

She asked if he knew the hospital personally; "No, no, actually, I'm just over here on business," Steven said with a slightly sly grin. They continued in small conversation, Cuddy sipping her drink with lime and he growing quite bold in his comments.

In a matter of minutes, Cuddy found Steven Edwards extremely annoying, (an audacious pig), and if it weren't for the fact he was contributing money to the hospital, she would have left him a while ago. He remarked about her cleavage but she acted as if he hadn't said anything; he discriminated against women repeatedly; and he was on his third martini. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably, Cuddy gulped her seltzer and wished for something stronger. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist from the side, large fingers gently gripping her side. His voice broke the air before she saw him.

"Excuse me," said House, standing next to Cuddy and addressing the womanizer before him. "I think it's _my _job to ogle at my wife, not yours. Am I right?"

Cuddy stared open-mouthed at House who was, she quickly figured, saving her. Steven looked glassy-eyed from Cuddy's chest to the tall man and then to Cuddy, who had softened and felt as natural as she could in the crook of his arm. Shamefully, she felt her chest flutter.

Steven's accent was thick and slurred as he raised his eyebrows and replied. "Who are you, man? You know what, I didn't know she was your wife, you know, she is just _so pretty_." He winked and Cuddy scoffed. She felt House's fingers tighten slightly around her.

"You know, I think my wife and I are going to go now. And since you're too wasted to cheat your way at the poker table, I'd suggest you'd go too." House removed his arm from her waist and pushed softly on the small of her back, motioning for her to get up. She did and he returned his left arm to her hip. "See you later," House cheerily bid to Steven and led Cuddy off into the crowd of benefactors.

"God, House, thank you," Cuddy breathed when Steven was a few yards away.

"Of course. You know I only did it because he was staring at your fun bags, and that's reserved for me." House gave her a grin and even though Cuddy rolled her eyes, she smiled.

"Well," she stated, "I appreciate it."

They made their way out of sight and out into the mild April night, where they could maneuver back into the benefit through another door. As they approached the doors, House stopped as did Cuddy, realizing his arm was still around her.

"You owe me, Cuddy," he said pointedly.

She raised her hands in exasperation, ruining a precious moment. "Of course, because you never do anything that wouldn't benefit you, would you?" He shrugged. "Fine, you can have one less clinic hour. One, House."

"I don't want less clinic hours," he replied, and added hastily, "Well, not for repayment of this."

"Then what do you want, House? I don't have time for games; I need to meet with donors… " she said, agitated.

House was quiet. His cane thumped on the soft grass as he made a step closer to her. It was quite tender in the way he stood over her, his head tilted in a way so that it hovered next to hers. Cuddy stopped breathing.

"I want…" he began, hesitating. "I want… you to let me kiss you."

And a battle raged in Cuddy, a quarrel that was decades old had now turned into a war. Her brain was shouting 'No! No!' valiantly and loud. Her heart whispered 'Yes,' quiet and honest and true. Damn it if she still could feel like this around him. She breathed and looked at him. At his eyes. Dark blue in the moonlight and staring at her tentatively. Dark blue like her velvet dress. She gave in. The corners of her mouth curled and she nodded feebly.

House leaned into her and placed one single, affectionate kiss on her lips, brown-grey stubble tickling her chin, her arms instinctively wrapped around his slim frame, eyes closed, hearts aching and mending and healing. She pulled back and saw him, his eyes: dark, dark blue; like the sky above them, sprinkled with stars.

**FIN**


End file.
